


Nurture

by 0MARI



Series: blame it on the kids [1]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Touch Mari, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Drugged Sex, F/M, Grooming, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shotacon, Somnophilia, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Woo!, forgot to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0MARI/pseuds/0MARI
Summary: Mari’s hand went between her legs, and Hero opened his eyes to watch her touch herself, get herself off. He wanted her to look at him, to think of him, but her head had fallen to the side.She was turned to Sunny.Her eyes were open.(In which Hero wonders how close sisters are allowed to get to their brothers.)
Relationships: Hero/Mari (OMORI), Hero/Sunny (OMORI), Sunny/Mari
Series: blame it on the kids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186505
Comments: 56
Kudos: 100





	Nurture

**Author's Note:**

> laying my claim as the first fic in the sunny/mari tag. and probably the only one

Their first time, Sunny was in the room.

Maybe Hero should have realized something was wrong, by then. He couldn’t ever imagine having sex with Kel in the room, but Mari had a way of convincing him.  _ He’s not even paying attention, he doesn’t care, just pretend you don’t even see him, and he’s only eleven, he might not even understand what we’re doing, where else can we do it, Hero? _ After, he wondered why he let it happen. Was he that excited? Had she persuaded him so much?

(Did he want it like she did?)

They had started making out, and Hero had looked over at Sunny. Sunny seemed to be focused on his book—like he really didn’t even notice what they were doing. Mari put her hand on Hero’s cheek, as if to pull his attention back to her, then put her other hand over the front of his jeans. He was having trouble getting hard, he was nervous, self-conscious, but as she touched him, he responded.

He had imagined it a little differently, as much as he hated to admit that he imagined it. He imagined them, both fully undressed, slowly taking the time to explore each other’s bodies, trapped in a beautiful moment with one another. And he  _ got _ all of that, he did—she undressed him, then herself, then pulled him under her blankets and her sheets. When he pushed inside of her, he took it slow, and she said his name like he’d always imagined...

But Sunny was watching.

Some time between when they had been kissing and when they’d gotten undressed and begun, Sunny had set his book down in his lap, and he was...staring. He often stared, at various things, as if he was never really all there, but this stare was different. 

He was really, really watching.

Mari cupped Hero’s face again, turned him back. “Focus on me, Hero,” she said, and he kept thrusting—he hadn’t even realized that he had paused. Mari moaned, and he couldn’t believe he was making her feel that good, but why would she moan otherwise? “Like that, okay?”

_ Does it hurt,  _ he wanted to ask.  _ Does it feel good, _ he wanted to ask.  _ Should we stop? _

Hero shut his eyes, focused on her just like she told him to, kept fucking—kept making love to her. She was perfect around him, so tight, so wet,  _ God, _ she was so wet. He had heard about these kinds of things, read about them, but it was so different in practice. He kept rocking into her, it was all so easy—he just had to pretend Sunny wasn’t there.

Going like that, he quickly finished, frantically pulling out of her before he did and finishing on her thigh. Mari’s hand went between her legs, and Hero opened his eyes to watch her touch herself, get herself off. He wanted her to look at him, to think of him, but her head had fallen to the side. 

She was turned to Sunny.

Her eyes were open.

* * *

They didn’t do it in front of Sunny for a while. Every time after the first, she’d wait until Sunny wasn’t home, or they’d do it at Hero’s when Kel wasn’t home. Hero couldn’t make heads or tails of it, but it had only happened once, so he chalked it up to Mari being carefree and daring as she always was. It had nothing to do with Sunny, he decided.

Until Sunny broke his arm.

Kel and Aubrey had gotten too rowdy on the ladder of the treehouse, and Sunny had gotten caught up in it and fell. Mari was the first to rush to his side, tears in her eyes. He had turned out to be alright, all things considered—a trip to the hospital showed that his arm was broken, and that it’d heal just fine with a cast.

Still, everyone was doting on him. Basil brought him flowers, Kel and Aubrey got him a “sorry” card and lots of candy, Hero checked on him every day with his limited medical expertise—and Mari was being Mari. Sunny clung to her, as always, and she clung back.

Hero came by after finishing some homework—the door was already unlocked for him. He went up the stairs, and started for their room, but then saw a crack in the bathroom door. Something told him not to go in immediately, not even to knock—something told him to simply look, to listen.

He probably shouldn’t have. 

Sunny and Mari were in the tub, a bubble bath. She was sitting behind him, a soapy cloth in her hand, running it over his body. Sunny had leaned back into her, her torso, her breasts, and had closed his eyes. She was focused on him, so focused that she hadn’t even heard Hero coming up the stairs.

She washed his arms—his broken one very carefully—then his shoulders. She went to his chest, then his stomach, and then the cloth dipped beneath the water.

Sunny gasped, audibly.

“You have to be careful, little brother. That was your good arm,” Mari said. It was surreal, to hear her speak so normally, when she was doing something—something very not normal. “But it wasn’t your fault, though, was it? So I’ll help you out.”

Hero could do nothing but watch. As much as he wanted to believe that what he thought was happening wasn’t happening, it was certainly happening. Her arm was moving beneath the foam, and he couldn’t see exactly what she was doing, but it didn’t take much to figure it out. Sunny was squirming, his breathing was getting labored, Mari had rested her chin on his head and closed her eyes.

“Mari,” Sunny blurted out.

“Yes, little brother?”

“Can’t...”

“It’s okay. Go ahead. I’ll run us some new water after you’re done, alright?”

Sunny gripped the rim of the tub, his knee jerking and poking above the water. Hero stepped back, quietly, listened to the muted splashes coming from the tub. He tiptoed down the stairs, sat at the couch, stared at the black screen of the TV...

And waited.

He didn’t know how much time had passed until Mari and Sunny came down, Sunny dressed in pajamas and Mari in a sweater and jeans. She looked surprised to see Hero, but not at all worried. Not at all concerned. “Hero,” she cheered, running over to him and wrapping him up in a hug. “Back again to check on Sunny, huh?”

“...Yeah,” he said, forcing a smile.

“He just got finished in the bath,” Mari said, scooting over to make room for Sunny. He rested his head on her shoulder. “I hate to see him being so uncomfortable with the cast, and all, but...he’s so cute like this! He follows me around all day and asks me for help with everything. Makes me really feel like a big sister!”

“I bet...”

“We were just about to watch a movie. Do you wanna join us? He might fall asleep, though.”

“Sure. What do you want to watch, Sunny?”

Sunny seemed normal. Too normal. Almost...happy, but...he couldn’t be. Right? “Whatever Mari wants to watch.”

* * *

It was Mari who fell asleep. She was leaning on Hero’s shoulder, and Sunny was leaning on hers. When the movie was over, Hero put a blanket over her, and they went up to the bedroom to sit until she woke up.

Hero was sitting on Mari’s bed, looking over at her calendar. Practices, recitals, cram school, birthdays of her friends. Sunny was staring at the ceiling. 

Hero saw his chance.

“Hey, Sunny.”

“Yes?”

_ Why did Mari touch you in the bathtub? Why did you stay and watch us have sex in front of you? Do you hate me? Do you need help?  _ “Has Mari been taking good care of you since you injured yourself?”

“She always does.”

“Heh, yeah, that’s true.” A pause. “Has she been doing anything special for you, though? To make sure everything goes smoothly?”

“She helps me write out my homework,” Sunny said. He hadn’t even flinched.

“Oh. That’s good. Did you need any help in the bath, earlier? Must be hard, with one arm...”

“She helps me get in and get out.”

“Ah, alright. That’s good.”

“Yeah.”

“Hey, Sunny...you can tell me anything. You know that, right?”

Sunny finally turned to Hero. A blank face. “Yeah.”

“Even stuff you don’t wanna tell anyone else. That’s all fine by me.”

“Okay.”

“So, if you ever need anything...”

“Um...my arm hurts. Mari forgot to give me my painkillers,” Sunny said, almost shyly. Hero looked around the room, but Sunny shook his head. “They’re downstairs in the kitchen. I think she forgot to get them when she noticed you had come over.”

“Oh, my bad! You should have said something. Was it hurting during the whole movie?”

“No. It just started.”

Hero’s instinct took over, and he forgot about the bath situation. He went downstairs, into the kitchen, only to find that Mari was already there, emptying pills into her hand. “Forgot to give him his painkillers,” Mari said, smiling warmly. “I was wondering why he didn’t fall asleep during the movie.”

Hero looked at the bottle, trying to discern what the prescription was. Her hand was covering the label. “They put him to sleep?”

“Definitely. They put him out like a light,” Mari said. Hero hummed in interest, getting a glass from the cabinet. As he filled it with water, he thought about the bathtub again, and considered confronting her...but Sunny had been so calm about it. Had Hero imagined it, perhaps? Mari took the glass, and tucked the pill bottle into her pocket. She paused, looking down into the glass, then looked up at Hero. “You could do anything and he wouldn’t wake up. It’s sort of interesting.”

Mari grinned, then brushed past him, walking up the stairs.

* * *

They did it again.

Hero told himself that it was a little less wrong, when Sunny was out cold. Mari had clapped her hands in front of him, called his name, shook him, and he hardly even stirred. It was scary, to Hero, but Mari found it “cute”.

“This is a good opportunity...don’t you think?” She had asked, already pulling her sweater over her head.

Hero didn’t argue, and when she laid on her back, he took his clothes off and got on top of her. He was well-practiced by then, and there was no fumbling or mistakes—he found her entrance, pushed past the resistance of her hole, and slipped inside her. Her eyes rolled back in her head, then closed, her chest thrusting upward. He put her hands on her breasts, making sure to be gentle with her. He didn’t know what he was feeling, other than  _ good.  _ And  _ good _ was enough to distract him, to make him not think about what he was doing, what she was doing—

Until she said, “You saw us in the bathtub, didn’t you?” Hero stopped, and Mari looked up at him, eyes half-lidded. She had a knowing smile on her face, almost a smirk, but—what did she know? What was there for her to know? She repeated, “Didn’t you?”

“...I did.”

“I thought so,” Mari said. She reached up and tucked his hair behind his ear. He wanted to recoil, but ducking away from her touch was unnatural to him. “Why didn’t you run? Why didn’t you tell me to stop?”

“I froze up,” he said, but—why was he answering her questions? She was the one who needed to be questioned. “Why...how could you...”

“I can’t help it. I had never done anything to him before, before we did it in front of him...but after that, I—I couldn’t help it. And he  _ let _ me,” Mari said, and her back arched again. “That’s what...really...he let me. He trusts me that much. Even if he knows it’s wrong for someone to touch him there, he lets me do it.”

Hero didn’t like it. He didn’t like succumbing to Mari’s desires. He didn’t like watching the look on her face as she stroked her own brother in the tub. He didn’t like how she was biting her lip, thinking about doing it again.

“It turns you on, too, doesn’t it?”

_ I don’t like it. _

“You have to look at him, Hero. Really touch him. It’s like magic, how he lets you do it—how he likes it. He’s so sweet.”

_ I don’t like it. _

“It’s all so innocent, Hero. He doesn’t even know it’s wrong—I don’t think it’s wrong. Do you? I’m not forcing him.”

_ I swear I don’t like it. _

“Or is it not him? Did you like watching me?”

_ I don’t. I don’t. I don’t. _

“Hero...do it. Please.”

Hero shut his eyes, let himself fall into her again. He was fucking her hard. He had never done it like that before, he was always so careful with her, but he started fucking her hard, and she moaned so prettily, so loud. She said his name, then Sunny’s, then his, then her words became unintelligible, except for  _ please, _ she said that perfectly well. Sunny still didn’t wake up, but—why was Hero looking at him? Why was he noticing how pretty Sunny’s lips looked, and how vulnerable and sweet he looked while he was sleeping?

Mari came first, and Hero followed right after her, pulling out and giving himself two more strokes before his cum splattered on her stomach, her inner thighs, the outside of her cunt. He was thriving off of her energy. She was reeling him in, more than anything. It had nothing to do with Sunny. He wanted her to be happy. He wanted her to feel good. That made him feel good.

That was all.

* * *

They cleaned up and went back to normal, until the next day, when Hero came back to check on Sunny again. He walked up to their room, heart racing, wondering what he’d walk into—but he found a surprisingly innocent scene. Sunny was laying in Mari’s bed, his head in her lap, fast asleep.

The pill bottle was on her desk.

Normally, she spoke in hushed tones when Sunny was sleeping, but she seemed rather confident that he wouldn’t wake up. “When he woke up, after you left, he told me he’d had a dream. About me and you.”

“...About...about what we did?”

“Yeah,” Mari said, and she was smiling. Why was she smiling? This was wrong. This was sick. No, Mari wasn’t sick, she was—she was perfect, Hero knew that, but... “It was so cute. He didn’t know what to do with himself. I still don’t think he gets what it means to be turned on, y’know? But he always asks me to help him, now.”

“Mari, you-you can’t do that,” Hero finally said. “He’s a  _ kid. _ He doesn’t know any better. It was wrong for us to do it in front of him, even if he was asleep, and it was wrong for you to...to do that to him in the bathtub. This has to stop. I won’t tell anyone.”

“It’s different, when you’re an older brother,” Mari sighed. She had been petting Sunny all the while, and he hadn’t even moved. “Me and Sunny have a special sort of bond. This sort of thing is natural to us. I know people think it’s wrong, but...it makes both of us happy. I already told you, I’ve never forced him.”

“That doesn’t mean anything! You said it yourself, he doesn’t even understand,” Hero said. “I won’t tell anybody, okay? Just...stop.”

Mari looked down at Sunny, then out of the window. Still gazing out at the sky, she said, “Okay, Hero. I’ll stop. But I want you to do one thing for me. Please? It’s something I’ve always wanted to do—to see. You don’t get it, it’s this...this instinct for me. It’s  _ natural _ to me. I’ll stop, but I have to do this last thing.”

Hero could never say no to her. He was putting his foot down, he was, but he couldn’t say no. And she said she’d stop, right? So...one more thing was fine. As long as it was the end of it. “What is it?”

“I want to see you touch him. Just once.”

“No,” Hero deadpanned. “That’s—I can’t—”

“He won’t wake up,” Mari insisted, turning back to Hero. “I made sure he wouldn’t.”

Hero looked at the pill bottle again. He was too afraid to read the prescription. “Mari, you...how much did you...”

“Hero, please. The two of you...you mean so much to me,” Mari said, her eyes dreamy and shining. “Just a little bit, Hero. He’ll hardly even feel it. Here—I’ll make it easy for you.” Her hand slid along Sunny’s face, down his cheek, to his jaw. She eased it open, a little bit of drool sliding into her lap, and—no. No, no, no. Hero wouldn’t. Hero couldn’t. “You looked at him for a little bit, yesterday. Did you want this, maybe? His mouth?”

“Mari. No. No.”

“It’ll be so easy,” Mari said, and Hero really wished she would stop talking, because he was getting hard. He hated himself. He hated his body for betraying him that way. “You can’t give him too much, or he’ll gag, but you can do it a little bit. Just feel the inside of his mouth, it’s...it’s so warm. It won’t hurt him at all.”

_ He won’t wake up. He’ll hardly even feel it. It won’t hurt him at all. _

_ Just feel the inside of his mouth. _

_ It’s so warm. _

Hero stepped forward without thinking, gravitating towards her, as always. He tried his hardest not to look at Sunny as she unzipped his pants, pulled them down with his boxers. He was erect. He told himself it was because of her.

Mari shifted Sunny in her lap, sat him up so that she was cradling his upper half like a baby. His mouth was still open, he was breathing easy, and he was...at the perfect height for Hero to press into him.

“You don’t even have to finish, if you don’t want to. Just let me see it,” Mari said, softly. She took his cock into her hand, guided it to Sunny’s mouth. Hero’s hips moved on their own, until the head of his cock was between Sunny’s lips. Mari exhaled, shaking, her thighs squeezing together. “Could you...could you tell me how it feels?”

“It’s wrong,” Hero croaked.

“It’s not. It feels right, doesn’t it? Isn’t it nice? I can’t feel it the same way, but...it’s nice, isn’t it?”

It was nice. It was more than nice. It was even better when he looked down at Sunny’s sleeping face, lidded eyes, parted lips with Hero’s dick between them. Hero pulled back, some of his pre-cum smearing Sunny’s bottom lip, then slid back in. He gave Sunny a little more, not too much—but when he heard Sunny make a sound, he pulled back altogether.

“You’re doing good,” Mari said. “It’s just me.”

Hero looked down, and—her hand was in his pajama pants. She was jerking him off again. He moaned, and Hero looked down in horror, but...he’d never heard Sunny sound like that.

He might have liked it.

He went back in, started to fuck his mouth with shallow thrusts. His mouth was so tiny. Mari had done this for him a few times, but Sunny’s mouth felt different. It was tighter around him. The sensation was different, too; Mari would suck him, use her tongue on him, but Sunny, peacefully sleeping, could do nothing but be used. 

And Hero used him. He put his hand on Sunny’s head, brushed his hair almost  _ too _ lovingly for the situation, felt the vibrations of Sunny’s moans when the pleasure of Mari’s hand got to be too much for him. Hero couldn’t go too deep, so he quickened his thrusts instead. Mari’s hand matched his pace, and soon enough, he saw a dark spot on the front of Sunny’s pajama pants. Sunny started to whimper, and that sound, oh, that sound—

“You can do it in his mouth,” Mari whispered. “It’s alright.”

Hero didn’t think about it, didn’t think about whether it was really alright or not. He thought about Mari, about cumming inside of her pussy—then thought about her mouth—then, God he hated himself, he thought about Sunny. Sunny was so small compared to him, getting inside of his ass would be impossible, probably even painful for him—Hero  _ never _ wanted to hurt Sunny, no, he wouldn’t be doing this if it hurt—but the thought of holding Sunny in his lap and finishing inside of him was enough to make him burst, and he spilled his load over Sunny’s tongue, Sunny’s lips. Sunny seemed to recoil a bit, but did not wake. When Hero pulled back, Sunny’s mouth closed on its own, and...

He swallowed it.

“There we go,” Mari praised, smiling and petting him. “Good boy.”

Hero wanted to cry. He wanted to cry, not because of what he had done, but because he would have gladly done it again.

* * *

He came over again the next day.

Sunny was sleeping on the couch, and Mari was practicing piano. Hero walked into the piano room, but she didn’t stop playing; she liked making it through the piece. Hero didn’t interrupt her, and when she finished, she turned around on the bench.

“I wasn’t sure you’d come back,” Mari said, “but I’m happy you did.”

“Why wouldn’t I? You said you’d stop,” Hero said.

“I will. If that’s what you really want. Is it?”

Hero didn’t answer that question. “He’s asleep on the couch,” Hero pointed out. “Is that...did he...”

“Yes. He took it about thirty minutes ago.” Hero shut his eyes, thinking. “Is it easier for you that way? When he’s asleep? Why?”

“Mari...please.”

“He doesn’t mind it when he’s awake.”

“Mari, stop.”

“Hero...nobody has to know.”

His objections fell away from his lips. Mari waited for him, hands clasped in his lap. He looked at her. She was so beautiful, with the light coming in from the window. She was so kind, so loving. She loved him. She loved Sunny, too. She loved them both so much, and she’d never...she’d never do anything wrong. This was how she showed her love as a sister. And she showed her love as a girlfriend to Hero, by opening up to him—

Hero truly wanted to believe that.

“One more time, Hero,” Mari finally whispered. “One more time. I want you to really see him. To understand.”

“One more time,” Hero repeated.

“That’s all.”

Hero thought about Sunny’s sleeping face. His mouth. Mari’s smile as she touched him. The way her voice sounded when she cried out his name. Hero loved them both. Sunny loved Mari and Hero, too. He loved them all, so much, they all loved each other, it was...

So natural.

“Take him up to the bedroom,” Mari said, turning back to her piano. “I’ll be up in a bit. I want to run this piece one more time.”

Hero watched her back for a bit, listened to her play, then went into the living room. Sunny was small in his arms as he carried him up to the bedroom, set him down on Mari’s bed. Hero took his jacket off, laid it over Mari’s chair, but couldn’t bring himself to do anything else for a minute. He gathered himself, then reached down, stroked Sunny’s good arm. His shoulder. Touched his little hands.

When Mari’s footsteps started coming up the stairs, Hero reached for the hem of Sunny’s pants.


End file.
